


The past at bay

by RussianWitch



Category: Death Race (2008)
Genre: M/M, blowing off steam, junk yards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares, blowing off steam, the past doesn't let them rest easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past at bay

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Jensen startles awake in the middle of the night the vision of Suzy lying on the kitchen floor still on his retinas.  
He knows that it's all in the past but at night it doesn't much matter.  
Jensen wakes up bathed in sweat, his limbs shaking with tension that has nowhere to go.  
He's had his revenge, but is still haunted by the memories. 

"You all right there Igor?" 

It's hard to remember that he isn't alone in the bed, when most of his mind is still in the past.  
A strong arm slides around his waist tightening to keep him anchored in the present. 

"Yeah, nightmare..." 

There is not much more to be said about it.  
Joe knows what the nightmares are about, he has woken up to them often enough.  
Jensen sometimes wonders if Joe minds but doesn't ask; they aren't big on talking.  
Joe's breath is hot on the back of his neck, comforting and by now familiar. 

If he really felt like it he could reach out, twine his fingers with Joe's and be sure that he will wake up with his hand still held tightly. He doesn't reach out, he has woken up in time, and sleep will come back in a while with only an arm around him. 

A hell of a change from waking up fighting and not remembering that he isn't behind bars and Joe isn't one of the bastards responsible for the death of his wife. Not that Joe is an easy sleeper either, but he's more prone to insomniac wanderings around the small apartment mumbling verses, lost in some dark part of his past he refuses to share even well on his way to dead drunk. Jensen can't do much about it but wait it out, feed Joe pain-pills for the headache he is bound to have and let himself be fucked in to the mattress. 

Both of them look forward to the one day a month they take Piper to an old lady in the same building for the day and go off into the depth of the wrecking yard to vent their aggression on the cars waiting to be taken apart. 

It's the only luxury they allow themselves; one day a month to cut lose, not keep control of their tempers and get it all out of their systems for another 30 days. Sometimes destroying the cars is enough, sometimes they fall on each other like dogs until they are lying on the dusty ground; bloody and out of breath sharing the bottle and watching clouds drift overhead. 

Sometimes he's the one to reach out, sometimes it's Joe, they aren't exactly taking turns it's more a question of who needs it more at that moment. He reaches out, rips the already shredded wife-beater off Joe's sweaty body exposing the expanse of dark skin to taste and explore. Jensen nuzzles against a thick scar wrapped around Joe's side a twisted and gnarled trail of tissue across the ribs sensitive enough around the edges to get Joe rock hard and cursing in a short time. 

He doesn't quite want to go fast this time, it's actually been a good month mostly, they have time and they definitely have the inclination. Joe curses above him, grabbing at him as Jensen sinks his teeth into a hipbone then licks up the abdomen crawling over Joe, rubbing against him as he goes.  
Joe isn't staying passive; his fingers digging into Jensen's shoulders tracing the tattoos over the shoulder blades, spreading his legs to accommodate Jensen's body more comfortably, sliding his hands down to grab his ass hard enough to bruise. 

Face to face they share breath licking at each other's mouths rocking against each other for long moments. Dust sticks to both of their bodies enough that their hands on each other leave patters on their skins marking them as each other's property. Jensen pulls away with a growl, still straddling Joe's waist ripping open his belt and fumbling with the fastenings of his pants glaring when Joe doesn't help but folds his arms behind his head and smirks up at him. 

"Getting bored?" 

He can still see tension in Joe's muscles but there is also a stubborn look in the man's eyes that makes Jensen grin. The urgency hits both of them in waves allowing them to crash against each other without doing too much damage. He rolls off of Joe losing his pants and shoes, attacking the prone man's pants to expose a hard cock already glossy with pre-cum. Joe arches his back, bends his knees to brace his feet against the dry earth, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

"Nach, waiting for you to catch up." 

There is a half used tube of slick in the back pocket of Jensen's pants, there always is on these kinds of days, he doesn't even bother to stretch himself only slathers Joe's cock with the slick and straddles him again. The slick cock rubs against his ass as he makes himself comfortable, he can't resist leaning down to bite at the exposed throat and panting mouth. Joe's hand wraps around his head maneuvering him towards his chest growling in pleasure when Jensen sinks his teeth in to toned flesh and licks at a tight nipple. Only when Joe is cursing at him to stop teasing and get on with it already does Jensen sit up grinning down on his partner and lines up to sink down on the hard cock waiting for him. Sinking all the way down he leans back against Joe's bent legs and just feels the connection for a moment. Joe's fingers dig into his thighs sure to leave bruises, urging Jensen to move. Raising himself up he starts riding the feeling different from gunning a car yet the same rush with Joe's curses egging him on. 

Jensen can feel the sun burning his skin, sweat making both their bodies slippery, the dust rising off the bone dry ground sticking to them making their hands catch as they grip. Jensen's knees dig into the dirt as he leans forward giving Joe the opportunity to roll them over and ram in with all the force of the extra leverage. A dusty hand wraps around Jensen's cock stroking roughly, the dust granules feeling like sandpaper on the delicate skin of the engorged flesh. The discomfort is only another layer of sensation binding them together, allowing them to forget the real world for the afternoon. Joe surges forward almost folding Jensen in half to bite at Jensen's mouth, in return Jensen digs his fingers into Joe's back urging him on. They are both close, tangled with each other in a human knot panting in each other mouths, breathing the same air. Joe comes hard with a curse and a tightening of his grip on Jensen's hips leaving bruises as he takes his pleasure. When he rolls off Jensen is left lying there open and aching for his own release trying to catch his breath before he tries to move. 

He turns his head to watch Joe sprawled next to him eyes hooded, covered in dust limbs akimbo panting and content; the sight is enough give him second wind. Jensen rolls on to his knees crawling over to Joe to grin down at the still blissed out man before manhandling him on to his stomach. Thankfully they haven't tossed the lube to far away that Jensen doesn't have to search for it, he slaps some of it on his cock while pushing his way between Joe's legs to sink into the tight ass conveniently at his disposal. Joe growls buckling under him struggling to get his knees under him as Jensen fucks into him. Jensen pulls him closer plastering their bodies together, wrapping his arms around Joe twisting a nipple and stroking an increasingly interested cock into hardness. Joe reaches back grabbing at Jensen digging strong fingers into Jensen's thighs in encouragement. 

Jensen nuzzles at the back of Joe's neck licking at the sweaty, dusty skin, sinking his teeth in again and again. Joe isn't opposed to a bit of pain, Jensen can feel the cock in his hand swelling as he sinks his teeth into the skin right between the shoulder blades.  
He doesn't last long shoves in as far as he can go and finds his release. Though the aftershocks of his pleasure Jensen jerks Joe's cock harder forcing his release while barely keeping himself upright. They collapse in a heap this time their hands still on each other's skin panting in the dust like a couple of junk yard dogs. When they finally catch their breath the crawl over in to the shade of a stacked cars to find the cooler with beer and food, snagging their pants along the way. Halfway decent they re-hydrate while enjoying the quite of the afternoon, from somewhere far off come the sounds of the world. As long as the sounds don't come closer they can ignore them for a few hours more. 

"All right now?" 

Jensen has to think about it; sex isn't therapy, it doesn't solve anything but he doesn't feel like he will shake out of his skin any longer and that's all that matters. 

"Yeah all right." 

"Good." 

Joe finishes his beer and reaches for the second one.  
They still have most of the afternoon and evening in front of them, picking up Piper and the car and going for a ride down the coast to enjoy the wind and maybe going for a swim sounds like a good idea. Jensen reaches for another beer as well palming a sliver of ice to throw on Joe's chest while the man isn't looking earning himself an angry hiss and Joe's attempt to pin him again. The melted ice makes interesting trails through the dust on Joe's abdomen distracting Jensen from his partner's cursing. Suddenly the ride doesn't seem as interesting, he looks up and meets Joe's laughing eyes the only warning he gets before half a bottle of beer is upturned over him. 

They are going to be a mess no matter what now, Joe leans down to lick the beer of Jensen's skin and the last more or less rational thought he has is that they will definitely need a shower before they go and pick up his kid.


End file.
